Star wanderer
by gleesports
Summary: The Doctor and his new companion run into some trouble a few familiar twilight faces and some surprising consequences.
1. Are you sure you know what you're doing?

"_Is it supposed to be making that noise?"_

"Nope!"

"What's wrong?

"Not too sure! Could be anything really the dimensional stabilizer or the flux capacitor or..."

"When you've quite finished how are you planning on fixing it?"

"Well ehhh first we need to land somewhere!"

"How are you planning on landing her?"

"The good old fashioned way!" the doctor winked and grinned.

"Ah!... not good!" replied his companion reading his thoughts

"Oh yes! Brace yourself" yelled the doctor yanking a lever the TARDIS jolted and the Doctor and his companion were thrown to the ground the doctor got to his feet by virtually climbing up the consol his companion attempted to get back on her feet and just as she had there was a thump and another jolt and she was thrown to the ground again.

"There we are safe and sound!" said the Doctor "told you I could..." he had spun round to face his companion to find nobody there. She was on the floor her blonde hair had fallen in her face. The Doctor helped her up grinning sheepishly "yeah sorry about that!" His companion glared at him as she swept her hair out of her face her blue grey eyes piercing him.

" I'm the doctor by the way !" he said seizing her hand and pumping it up and down " pleased to meet you sorry for not introducing myself earlier but when you live a life like mine sometimes you don't get much time for introductions. You are?"

"I'm Gill" replied his companion a little frostily "what were those things back there?"

"They were daemon!"

"They weren't human?"

"Correct! They were the daemon of hadeshell vi"

"What did they want me for?"

"Oh they were just a small cult! They wanted you for a blood sacrifice to reincarnate their great leader who was entombed in pyronite and exiled to earth billions of years ago after he was overthrown. his tyranny made him very unpopular." The Doctor rambled on.

"Yes but they could've had anyone why did they go for me?"

"You were the first human they came across "

"No they said there was something about my blood something different that it had that no other human blood has."

"Really? Well congratulations you're special! Anyway Gill it was lovely meeting you but once I get the TARDIS up and running again I'll drop you back home safe and sound!"

"Is that what this is called?"

"What?"

"This The TARDIS!" replied Gill flinging her arms out to indicate the TARDIS

"Wha... oh yeah that's right Time and Relative Dimension in Space"

"I noticed it's bigger on the inside!"

"What really? I hadn't noticed!" replied the doctor opening a hatch in the floor "well if you're not going to make you useful feel free to wander round. Just don't leave the TARDIS"

"Why not?" replied Gill defiantly

" Cause I don't know where we are and the last thing I need is you wandering off and offending the locals then I'd have to come and save you again and I really couldn't be bothered doing that!" the Doctor replied heaving out a toolbox and banging it on the ground.

"I think you'll find I did my fair share of saving you once they discovered you weren't human!" retorted Gill "which reminds me what species ...is that the right term species?"

"Carry on" the Doctor nodded

"What species are you?"

The Doctor smirked "I'm a Time Lord"

"Oh we're not up ourselves at all are we!" said Gill

"Anyway enough chat are you going to make yourself useful or aren't you? Pass me that dohickey there!" he said indicating a bizarre looking instrument in the tool box and sliding him underneath the consol.

"Ooh dohickey is that a technical term" muttered Gill sarcastically handing the doctor the instrument she then got up and decided to have a nosey round the TARDIS.


	2. The other companion

After a few hours of wandering in and out of the various rooms (including spending a great deal of time in the expansive wardrobe room trying on several different outfits) Gill was bored. She decided to try to find her way back to the consol room and see what the Doctor was up to. Somewhere along the way however she took a wrong turn and ended up in a room she hadn't been in before. Judging by the decor the previous occupant had been female there was a pink bedspread on the bed and by the dresser was a chair with a purple jacket on it. Gill walked over and picked it up to examine it. There was no indication as to the previous owners name just that she'd shopped at henrik's a big store in London. Gill glanced up to the mirror and gasped dropping the jumper and spun round to face the Doctor standing in the door looking moodily at her.

"How did you get in here?" he asked

" I...I'm sorry" stuttered Gill "I was on my way back to find you and I must've taken a wrong turn and ended up here" the Doctor raised an eyebrow sceptically then nodded indicating she follow him and left the room Gill ran to catch up with him.

"Were you close?"

"Close to what?"

"No were you close to her? You must have been judging by your reaction to me being there. What was her name?"

"Rose. Her name was Rose. Yeah I suppose you could say we were close." the Doctor responded

"I'm sorry" replied Gill rubbing the Doctor's arm soothingly.

The Doctor sniffed "oh no she's fine! Well if you call being trapped in a parallel universe fine! Oh don't worry!" he said catching Gill's horrified expression it's like earth in every way excepting a few things! Mainly her dead dad being alive!"

"Oh ok!" said Gill not sure whether she should believe him or not.

They had now made it to the consol room.

"So how are repairs coming along?" asked Gill quickly changing the subject?

"Ah well now you see!" said the doctor rubbing the back of his neck "repairs are gonna take a little longer than I thought but should have her up and running again by tomorrow!"

Gill rolled her eyes "great what I'm I supposed to do till then seeing as you obviously don't need any help!"

"Emm entertain yourself?" said the doctor hopefully

Gill sighed and then suddenly yawned

"Yes I was wondering when you'd begin to feel sleepy considering it is about 1am back on earth!"

"Well" replied Gill stifling another yawn "have you a bed I can sleep in?"

"Follow me!" said the Doctor and he led her back to Rose's room.

"But "Gill started

"Here we go!" said the Doctor picking Gill up and laying her in bed before tucking her in.

"Don't you mind?"

"Not at all!" replied the Doctor with a forced cheeriness. Gill opened her mouth to protest but he had already left the room and sleep quickly stole over her.


	3. Technicalities

Gill sat up and stared around at her unfamiliar surroundings she then remembered all that had happened the previous day. Got up made the bed and wondered off to find breakfast. After several wrong turns she finally ended up in the kitchen to find the Doctor there already with white patches of flour in his hair and a lopsided grin on his face Gill stifled a laugh and sat at the table where the Doctor had set places for each of them.

"What's this? " She asked as the Doctor set down a plate with a bizarre looking blob on it.

"Pancakes!" grinned the Doctor

Gill returned the smile. "Lovely" she said as she gingerly cut a small piece of one and tasted it. It was actually awful but she didn't like to say as he'd clearly gone to great lengths to impress her.

The Doctor surveyed her for a moment, she was so like Rose and yet at the same time so unlike her. She was pretty with her naturally blonde hair falling naturally straight around her shoulders. She sat back in her chair her simple jeans and t-shirt clung in all the right places accentuating what little curves she had. But her eyes where Roses had been a warm brown Gill's were a steely blue and pierced the Doctor when she looked at him almost as if she could see right into his head and read his very thoughts. Yet they were shielded as if they were hiding something or had forgotten something which was now laying undiscovered deep within her.

"Doctor? ...Doctor"

The Doctor snapped back into reality at the sound of his name.

"Hello anybody in there?" said Gill she had stood up and was waving her hand in front of his face.

"What? Um sorry! What did you say?" said the Doctor sheepishly.

"I said thank you very much that was lovely!" replied Gill deliberately slowly.

"How did you get on with repairs? Did you find out what was wrong?"

"Um yeah I did the subthalmic boost was faulty so I tweaked it a bit good as new now!"

"So you're taking me back!" said Gill

"Ah now you see I had to divert all the power in order to fix it!"

"Sooooo..."

"Well we're stuck here for a few days until the power cells recharge themselves" said the Doctor scratching his ear."

"Great" said Gill sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I've a few more minor repairs to make so stay out of trouble won't you"

Gill smiled a smile that lit up the whole room the Doctor thought to himself "she should smile more often" in his opinion it made her even prettier than she already was.

He shook his head " stop it!" he thought " no point in getting attached" he was shocked at how quickly he was already becoming accustomed to Gill's presence he was sure it took him much longer getting used to Rose being there and it must have been at least two years before he'd realised he'd even liked her. He shook his head again. "Anyway back to work!" he said grinning and walking out through the door "oh and by the way don't wander off!" he threw over his shoulder.

Gill scowled at the doctors retreating back when he'd said stay out of trouble she'd taken it as cautious permission to go outside. Well he hadn't specifically said don't leave the TARDIS and if she stepped outside the door for a few minutes she technically hadn't wandered off.


	4. The Great Escape

Gill tiptoed through the consol room not that she really needed to the Doctor was thumping away at something underneath the consol. She carefully opened the door "I'm just stepping outside for some fresh air won't be two minutes!"

"Hmm hmm!" the Doctor replied clearly too distracted in whatever repairs he was doing to notice what she had said.

Gill stepped out. She was standing in the middle of a wood large evergreen trees were towering above her. She took a deep breath in the pine smell filling her nose she closed her eyes and listened to the birds singing. "Oh it's beautiful!" she said

"I'm glad you think so!" said a voice making her jump she turned to where the voice had come from. Standing in the glade with her was a boy of about the same age he had auburn hair that was slightly ruffled looking he smiled seductively at her mischief dancing in his gold coloured eyes.

She tilted her head to one side inquisitively "where did you come from? Are you human?"

"My "said the boy his voice sounded sweet and clear like honey "don't we ask a lot of questions? We haven't even been introduced. I'm Edward" he said stepping forward he took her hand gently in his own it was icy cold he slowly and deliberately brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it smiling his seductive smile again he let it drop.

Gill stood slightly stunned for a few seconds before she caught herself with her mouth hanging open "Gill" she stuttered "my name's Gill"

Edward smiled "that's much better Gill it's a pleasure to meet you! Now what where you saying?"

"Oh um em!" Gill stammered

"Ah yes" he replied "I remember I'm from Forks the town that's nearby here well maybe I'm not exactly human."

"Is this earth?"

Edward looked at her quizzically "yes why where else would you be?"

"oh!" she replied" it's just when you said you weren't quite human."

Edward smiled again "that's ok anyway Gill would you like a tour of the local beauty spots?" he raised an eyebrow.

"well I really shouldn't" she looked over her shoulder back to the TARDIS" my friend he kind of told me to stay out of trouble"

"You're with me you will be perfectly safe "insisted Edward

"Ok suppose I could but as long as we're not gone too long." Said Gill allowing Edward to take her arm and gently steer her away from the TARDIS.


	5. Forgetting

**I don't own doctor who or twilight. Gill however is an original character. **

Gill had a wonderful afternoon with Edward he took her to one of the lakes near the town and they sat and chatted for hours curled up together. When it started to rain Edward took her back to his house where she met his parents and brothers and sisters. She found out they were not in fact related but were all vampires that fed on animal blood instead of human blood.

As it headed towards sunset Edwards' family set off for a hunt Edward remained at the house with Gill he took her into the drawing room having lived for over 100 years Edward had become a skilled musician he sat at the grand piano and played beautiful intricate melodies. Gill sat and listen shutting her eyes and absorbing herself in the music. Edward watched her as he played she became one with the music he smiled to himself this was too easy she was so like him she was quickly succumbing to his charms soon he would be alone no more.

Gill gasped suddenly and opened her eyes her face clouded over with confusion "I...I have to go! He... He'll be looking for me!" she stammered.

Edward looked at her puzzled" where? Who's looking for you? I'm right here! " he ceased playing came over to her and put his arm around her comfortingly

"I can't remember!" said Gill distressed

"It's ok you must've fallen asleep whilst I was playing. It's just a dream shh shh it's ok now!" he soothed.

Gill's face cleared and she calmed down resting her head on Edwards shoulder she slowly fell asleep.

A little while later Carlisle Edwards' Adopted father came up whispered to Edward that there was a visitor there anxious to see Gill. Edward gently shook her awake she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"You have a visitor"

"Me? Who is it?"

"Someone who calls himself the Doctor"

Gill screwed up her face "I don't know anyone by that name?"

"Well maybe you'll remember the face when we go down to him."


	6. Lost

"Right! That's a few more repairs done!" said the Doctor sliding out from underneath the consol "you'll be getting hungry I suppose it's getting late back on earth!" he spun round realising he was addressing an empty room he caught sight of the doors lying open

"What? Nononononono!" he started to panic "he searched the rest of the ship there was no sign of Gill "what is it about don't go wandering off that they all don't understand!" He said to no one in particular running his fingers through his hair.

He grabbed his jacket and stepped briskly out of the TARDIS doors he locked them behind him and spun round to face the steadily darkening wood. "Oh now that's just unfair!" he said looking wildly around him.

He peered through the trees and could just make out a road in the distance. "I'm guessing it's that way then!" he set off towards it,

A little way along the road he came to the small town of Forks he stopped off at a small diner. The locals eyed him suspiciously as he entered.

"We close at 10 hon!" said a burly looking waitress "you new in town?"

"Eh I am actually just stopping through! I'm looking for a friend actually about yay high blonde hair blue eyes wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt, funny accent! You wouldn't have happened to have seen her?"

The waitress shook her head "sorry hon! I ain't seen your friend in here. Maybe if you try the local sheriff's office!"

The Doctor looked crestfallen and turned to leave.

"I might've seen your friend." Drawled a voice from the corner a young boy sat there eyeing the Doctor suspiciously "though I hope it wasn't her she's taken to hanging out with the wrong sort of people if it was her."

"Where did you see her? Who was she with? Was she hurt? Did they hurt her?" the Doctor began rapidly firing questions at the boy

"Hold your horses!" drawled the boy "I only said I seen someone like the girl you was describing! She was with Edward Cullen he's the local doctor's son. well one of the three Dr Cullen has adopted with his wife. They're a weird family don't say much tend to keep themselves to themselves live way out in the woods. In fact there's one of the Cullen's there. Alice. if you run out you might be able to see if she's seen your friend."

He'd hardly finished the last sentence as the doctor flew out the door throwing quick thanks over his shoulder. The Doctor ran after the young brunette as she walked down the deserted street.

"Excuse me!" he called coming up behind her


	7. Alice

"Doctor!" she smiled turning to face him the Doctor stopped in his tracks "I foresaw you coming here and that I needed to speak to you regarding my brother." The Doctor stared at her puzzled then began examining her carefully circling round her like a bemused vulture. He sniffed her then jumped back "you're a... but that's impossible!"

"Correct Doctor I am indeed what you suspect and you'd be surprised what's possible" replied Alice smiling again.

"Interesting a low level psychic ability unusual for your species" his features suddenly hardened "if you've harmed one hair on her head I'll..."

"Don't worry Doctor we would never my family we are vegetarian!"

The Doctor snorted in disbelief and disgust

"Of sorts we only feed on animal blood never human. Don't worry she is safe"

"You have her! Give her back!"

"I would if I could but unfortunately she is not in my custody but that of my brothers."

"Where are they?"

"At my family home"

"Which way?"

"That way" Alice indicated pointing to a house that was just visible between the trees. "But..."

The Doctor wasn't listening he ran up to the door and banged as hard as he could on the door. A tall pale blonde man opened the door. "Can I help you?" he said the Doctor grinned

"Hi!" he said "I'm the Doctor!" he offered his hand.

"Ah you must be Doctor Foster the new surgeon at the hospital I'm Doctor Cullen but please call me Carlisle!" he offered his hand.

"Oh no I'm just the Doctor!" he bounced on the balls of his feet eager to get in to see if Gill was alright "I believe you have a friend of mine with you at the minute? I 've come to take her home. She gets a little confused poor thing! tends to wander off and get lost."

"Oh are you a friend of Gill's funny she never mentioned you before"

"Yes Gill that's her! Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine do come in!" Carlisle led him into a bright and spacious living room "if you just take a seat I'll go up and get them."

The Doctor sat fidgeting. Eventually a Carlisle returned following him was boy around Gill's age with auburn hair behind him peering over his shoulder was Gill she looked at him bemused. The Doctor jumped to his feet

"Gill!" he cried opening his arms "there you are! I said don't wonder off but its ok I found you now let's head back! It's late you must be exhausted!"

Gill stayed where she was staring at the Doctor blankly he saw her grip the boy Edward's hand tightly. He dropped his arms to his sides" Gill it's me the Doctor? Don't you remember me?"

Then came the crushing blow he heard her whisper to Edward "I've never met him before I don't know who he is."

Anger boiled up inside the Doctor "what have you done to her?" he said calmly but his tone was threatening.

"I think you'd better leave." Growled Edward through gritted teeth.

Two other men suddenly appeared and took hold of the Doctor he started yelling "what have you done with her! I swear you give her back to me or trust me you'll regret it!" His last glimpse of Gill silenced him her pale face etched with confusion and terror she really didn't recognise him! but how?

"What have you done with her?" He yelled as he was thrown out the door into the driveway.

"Come near us again and I will call the authorities!" said Carlisle menacingly.


	8. Crashing the party!

The Doctor turned and trudged away he knew he shouldn't have gotten attached to her and somehow even though he'd only known her a few days he felt her loss more than Rose's there was something about Gill something different he'd connected with her in a way he'd never connected with anybody else before.

"I tried to warn you! But you wouldn't listen!"

The Doctor was suddenly pulled from his grief by the voice of Alice beside him.

"What do you want? And what has your family done to Gill?" he said darkly.

"I want to help you. And I'm afraid Edward has already started his soul binding ritual with your girlfriend."

"What's a soul binding ritual?" queried the Doctor raising an eyebrow.

"it's something my species does. We pair for life by binding our souls with that of another but only one that we truly love."

"How do you know if you truly love each other?"

"Well first we begin the binding process by spending a lot of time with the potential mate. Make them feel comfortable in our presence, revealing our true identity telling them our deepest fears, dreams, hopes etc each one becoming a sort of tether linking us to our mate they soon forget their past. Then we perform the final part of the ritual. And if our potential mate is willing to go through with the final part of the ritual then they are our soul mate."

"So you basically wine them and dine them share a sob story and they fall in love with you?" said the Doctor "you launch an offensive and charm the pants off them?"

"Pretty much" shrugged Alice

"What's the final part of the ritual?"

Alice shifted uncomfortably avoiding the Doctor's intense gaze.

"Alice tell me! What's the final part of the ritual?"

"Well it's different for each vampire" she said finally "for me it was intense and passionate!" she blushed "but then Jasper was already a vampire before we bonded."

"Go on" urged the Doctor.

"For Carlisle and Esmee it was a simple wedding ceremony! Affirming their love for each other in front of a crowd of witnesses!"

"Rosalie and Emmett I think had a similar type of bonding as me and Jasper."

"What type of bonding will Edward opt for?"

"I'm not sure! It could be the same as me though he is more traditional like Carlisle so maybe a wedding though I suspect he may use the Yule ball at school to perform the final part of his bonding ritual. In fact Esmee and Rosalie are taking Gill out tomorrow to buy a gown for it."

"If only we knew what Edward was planning for the final part of the ritual?"

"The only thing I've seen for sure is that it will involve a bite."

"Why would he bite her? I thought you were "vegetarian" "said the Doctor gesturing.

"Well we are! but seeing as Gill isn't a vampire. Part of his ritual will be to make Gill a vampire like himself so they can be together for eternity."

"Great!" the Doctor moaned sliding down a tree he had been leaning against running his hand through his unkempt brown hair. He stood up suspicion blazing in his eyes. "Hang on though? Why do you want to help me? Shouldn't you be with your "family" helping prepare Gill for this ritual?"

"Well I'm feeling guilty as I'm partly responsible for this!" said Alice looking to her feet uncomfortably.

"What did you do?" the Doctor's eyes burned with an inner rage.

"Well Edward has been on his own for so long he asked me to see if I could see into his future and tell him whether or not he would ever find his soul mate."

"So you did and you saw Gill?" said the Doctor

"Not Gill specifically. I just saw Edward would find his soul mate they would be married and that she would appear in Forks in the not too distant future."

"So you told Edward this."

"Yeah "

"And he then met Gill whilst out on a hunt and thought she was the one?"

"More or less however just after he met Gill I had another vision and saw that this was too soon his soul mate will come after Gill has left and when he's not ready for her. Besides his soul mate has dark hair not blonde. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen."

"Well how are we going to stop this bonding thing then?"

"Well you're going to have to gatecrash the party!"

"Great!" the Doctors' face lit up "I love parties!"

"Well the Yule ball is in a week so we're going to have to plan meticulously in order to pull this off! As the binding is already well underway in fact Edwards more or less on the verge of being able to perform the ritual but being the romantic he is will be prepared to wait for more amorous circumstances. Which gives us time to break the spell?"

The Doctor grinned "great! Now how do I break the spell?"

"Well basically you'll have to interrupt the ritual!"

"Oh that's fine I'm good at interrupting things admittedly they're usually plots to take over worlds/time/the universe by evil geniuses but I can make an exception this once."

"When you've quite finished! You can't just walk in and yell stop at the last minute!"

"Aww I can't?" the Doctor gave Alice one of is puppy dog looks.

" no the binding spell is a powerful spell you saw Gill's reaction to you earlier she has no idea who you are and even though you have a connection it's very weak compared to Edwards."

"Ok so how do I interrupt this thing without it being last minute?"

"Well you have to forge your own soul bond with her."

"What I have to romance her?" said the Doctor pulling a face "how am I supposed to do that I'm not able to get near her thanks to your "dad"."

"You're going to have to pull an all out charm offensive on the night of the Yule ball and start tethering her soul to yours instead."

"Ah!" said the Doctor uncomfortably.

"It's ok you won't have to go through the ritual in its entirety just far enough that Gill no longer is willing to go through the ritual with Edward."

"But won't she have fallen in love with me then? How do I prevent that? "

" as soon as Edward finds another to bond with the spell will be broken and he will meet his soul mate at the beginning of next year." Replied Alice.

"Ok so we're talking what a few weeks of awkwardness? I think I could survive that. Ok let's get down to planning!" the doctor grinned." "Oh and she's not my girlfriend! By the way!"

"Really?" said Alice raising an eyebrow

"Just sort of a tag a long but her family'd be furious if I didn't bring her back in one piece."


	9. Getting ready

Gill was woken gently by Edward the stress of the night before totally forgotten.

"There's a Yule ball next week at my school would you like to accompany me?"

Gill smiled "I'd love to" her face fell "but I've nothing to wear."

Edward smiled "that's ok Esmee and Rosalie are going to take you out dress shopping this afternoon. I 'm going on a hunt."

Gill and Edward went downstairs fingers entwined. "Its milk then tea I'm sure of it!" Esmee and Carlisle were standing in the kitchen having a small argument over making a cup of tea.

"Carlisle, Esmee I told you its ok I can make Gill breakfast." Said Edward slightly disgruntled.

"Its fine!" said Gill rubbing his arm soothingly "I'm honoured that you all would go to such lengths to make me feel at home here."

"That's right Gill we just want you to feel part of the family you practically are already." Esmee smiled warmly. "I believe we have a girl bonding day ahead of us dress shopping so you should definitely feel like one of the family by the end of it!"

Gill smiled and sat down to breakfast. Once she'd finished she got into the car with Esmee and Rosalie and they set off for a nearby city chock full of malls according to Rosalie they were bound to find the perfect dress.

The eve of the Yule ball arrived and Gill had found the perfect dress or so Rosalie and Esmee had told her almost as soon as she'd put it on.

Gill spent the next few hours showering and getting ready before slipping on the red silk dress that clung in all the right places accentuating her slender curves. Rosalie put her hair up in an intricate braid. finally Gill slipped on her red stilettos picked up her clutch was about to leave when Esmee stopped her " here" she said slipping a necklace around Gill's neck "it was my mothers I want you to have it. it goes just perfectly with your dress. "

Gill gasped the necklace adorned with rubies glittered as it caught the evening sun. "It's beautiful I couldn't possibly accept this you've done enough already! I've never felt I fitted in anywhere but I feel like one of the family here."

Gill headed out the door and down the stairs Edward was deep in discussion with Carlisle in his tuxedo at the foot of the stairs. Carlisle looked up then did a double take smiling as he stared up at Gill. Edward turned slowly following Carlisle's gaze until his eyes settled on her. His mouth hung open in mild surprise. Carlisle stepped forward and offered Gill his hand assisting her down the last few steps "you look beautiful!" he exclaimed smiling warmly.

Edward offered his arm Gill took it and as she did so Edward slipped a corsage on her wrist of delicate scarlet rosebuds.

"I love you" he whispered as he slipped it on "you look beautiful if I could ask one thing it would be for this night to never end."

Gill blushed and leaned against Edward breathing in his scent.

"Well kids its time you were off!" said Carlisle

Gill and Edward stepped out into the cool night air the sun was just setting. "I have a feeling this evening is going to be just magical." Sighed Gill

Edward smiled.


	10. Bad Romance

Gill and Edward entered the school hall the main lights were on and it was also covered in icicle lights hanging glittering from the ceiling a Christmas tree stood in each corner of the room on the stage were a DJ playing out all the cheesy Christmas songs of the last few decades. Garish strobe lights flashing onto the dance floor which was packed with other teenagers some with their arms round each other some dancing with their friends.

Edward took Gill's coat "There's Rosalie and Emmett with Jasper" he said indicating the other side of the room where they were indeed standing in a small huddle surveying the room. Edward and Gill walked over to them "where's Alice?" asked Edward

"Oh she's picking up a friend." Replied Jasper. "Should be here in a little while."

"Alright!" said Edward he turned to Gill "may I have this dance?" He said as the DJ started playing a slow_ song_

Gill blushed and lowered her eyes "of course" she replied and Edward took her hand and led her onto the dance floor they slow danced gracefully to the music and stared deep into each others' eyes they didn't notice the change in song or the arrival of Alice and her friend.

That was until they were rudely interrupted. "You must be shattered! Edward don't you think you could offer your friend a drink and a seat she looks dead on her feet." Alice popped up the moment lost Edward glared at her Alice led them over to some chairs at the side of the room and sat Gill down beside her "Edward why don't you go and fetch us both a drink and I'll sit here and chat to Gill It'd be nice for me to get to know her seeing has she's becoming part of the family!" Edward glared at her again then stormed off to get the drinks.

"I'm Alice" she said "offering her hand

Gill took it. Suddenly Alice's eyes rolled back to the top of her head. "Their souls are entwined irreversibly. They are one and the same but one lays hidden unknown to the other."

She shook her head and looked at Gill's white terrified face "are you alright?" she asked.

Gill couldn't think of what to say or how to describe what had just happened it sounded like a prophecy.

"I'll go and get you some water" she said and standing up she left.

Gill stared blankly at the floor

"Hello what's a beautiful girl like you doing without a dance partner?" Said a voice a pair of converse trainers had suddenly appeared she slowly followed up the tailored black tuxedo to find a man standing in front of her a huge grin spread across his face his wild brown hair stuck up at random angles his warm brown eyes with a hint of centuries of knowledge smiled at her creasing slightly in the corners an air of mischief sparkled out of them.

"May I?" he said offering her his hand.

Reluctantly she took it " brilliant!" he said pulling her up enthusiastically he led her into the middle of the floor jingle bell rock was blaring out of the sound system. The man screwed up his face as if in pain "shame about the atmosphere!" he grinned suddenly "but not to worry I can fix that." He pulled something out of his pocket it looked like a small torch he pressed a button on it and there was a buzzing noise he casually pointed it up and looked around whistling non chalantly the main lights went off as did the strobe lights leaving only the icicle lights glowing gently. The man winked at her "that's much more romantic" he grinned "and for my next trick!" he pressed the button again and the music changed

"You're in my arms"

Gill closed her eyes and smiled she loved this song. She started suddenly as she felt an arm round her waist. She opened her eyes the man had taken her in a ballroom hold he was smiling at her.

" I'm the Doctor by the way !" he said " pleased to meet you sorry for not introducing myself earlier but when you live a life like mine sometimes you don't get much time for introductions. You are?"

"Gill "she said with the feeling she'd had a conversation or one similar to it before.

"Gill. Why that's a beautiful name." He whispered in her name "but not as beautiful as the person."

Gill blushed.

The Doctor took her other hand it fitted hers perfectly or did she fit his hand perfectly?she wasn't sure.

The Doctor chatted away to Gill telling her all about the exciting life he led fighting monsters and aliens and the occasional mad scientist. He tasked her a great many questions but she couldn't really tell him much as she couldn't remember much of her life before she'd met Edward.

The Doctor told her she was the most beautiful girl in the universe and that was saying something as he'd practically seen the whole universe causing Gill to blush further. She looked down at her feet. The Doctor tucked his hand under her chin and tilted her head up until she was looking into his face Gill lost herself in his deep brown eyes.

Gill and the Doctor remained locked together for a minute until someone brushed against them. They quickly snapped back to reality as Gill jumped she turned to apologise and found a broody looking Edward staring at her he was dancing with Alice. Gill held his gaze for as long as possible and was torn away by the Doctor who led her away soon Edward was lost amongst the throng of other teenagers. The Doctor spoke "come with me" he said taking her hand Gill tore her gaze from the dance floor and the Doctor led her into the courtyard and over to a loveseat in a small garden area. They sat in silence for a minute. The Doctor spoke again "Gill" he began "I've travelled throughout time and space and I've never met anyone quite like you!" he smiled

"I've only just met you but when you're not with me it feels like a part of me is missing. Gill I think... no I know I..." but the doctor never finished his sentence as Edward came out to the courtyard he growled at the Doctor grab Gill's hand and took her back into the hall.

The Doctor sat in stunned silence his face full of pain and confusion he was about to share his deepest feelings for Gill and she had just been taken from him his hearts ached. When he'd lost rose there was a void that he'd tried filling. First there was Martha she'd had a crush on him but he'd still been too hung up on rose loss to notice and Martha had chosen to leave to keep some sense of dignity. Then there was Donna that was a whole new filler all together! She wasn't looking to fall in love with him far from it! She just wanted to travel and honestly then he'd given up on having a companion and having to deal with the inevitable loss. He missed Donna's big mouth and balshy attitude but she had to forget him in order to save her life. There had been many one time helpers and he'd just said goodbye to his most recent companion Erin the witty Irish girl he was sure would have been more than a match for Donna's banter she was beautiful, strong and had a real heart for adventure however on their last adventure she'd fallen in love with the wizard Merlin who finally admitted his feelings for her. He laughed at the memory Arthur had taken quite a shine to her but she wasn't having any of it she wanted to keep the mythology right and set up Arthur with Guinevere who would then be the future queen of Camelot. Which brought him back to the pain of his most recent loss Gill! She had been able to fill the void in a way none of the other companions had. He wasn't sure how exactly though as he'd known her the least partly because details of her past were so sketchy and she'd had no family being an orphan and no boyfriend due to a flighty lifestyle. She was more perfect to spend the long term with him than any other companion and he felt a deeper connection with her but she'd just been taken from him.

Alice came running out. "Doctor? What happened?"

"He took her" said the Doctor almost choking as he fought back the tears starting to prick in his eyes.

"Well don't give up now!" cried Alice "you'll lose her forever if you aren't prepared to fight for her! Do you love her or not?"

The Doctor opened his mouth and started to ramble on about how they'd really only just met.

"Doctor!" said Alice sharply "do you love her or not? "

"I do" the Doctor whispered "I do!" he said loudly and more confidently.

"Great! "Said Alice "now I think it's time to launch plan B!" she grinned.

The Doctor looked less sure.

Alice grabbed his hand to pull him up and gasped her eyes rolled backwards. "She is the same. Her soul is hidden so deeply. Only when a third is discovered will the truth be known. You are not alone Doctor!"

The Doctor looked grave "come on then!" said Alice excitedly as if nothing had happened "quickly!"

The Doctor followed her back into the hall.


	11. Even worse Romance

**Sorry busy times lately. also I'm just going to apologise for the next few chapters If you thought the others I'd written were bad these are worse Sorry :(. I wish i could say it will improve I fear it may not. Oh and if any of you are wondering who Erin is I've a few ideas for stories that I didn't want to use Gill for as her story I'm planning on becoming quite final. so I though A whole new companion would be fun. Stay tuned for when the Doctor meets Erin.**

Gill let herself be dragged back into the hall by Edward she looked longingly back to the Doctor and where he was sitting she saw the pain etched on his face. Gill had a funny feeling he was about to tell her he loved her but Edward had stolen that chance from him she felt his icy grip somehow his hand didn't quite fit hers the same way the Doctors had it was like a mismatch but a very subtle one. Edward held her and they danced to the next couple of songs she slowly began forgetting about the Doctor as Edward whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

Just as the song ended Edward looked down at her they held each others' gaze Edward seemed to begin to move in for a kiss Gill closed her eyes.

There was a loud screeching of feedback from the stage Gill's eyes snapped open and she covered her ears they turned towards the stage there stood Alice with a microphone in front of her.

"Hi! Hope you're all having a good night!" she said smiling there were cheers from the crowd. "I'd like to introduce you all to my friend John Smith!" a tall skinny man appeared beside her Gill vaguely recognised the silhouette

Alice continued "tonight he's going to perform for you a song he'd like to dedicate to the love of his life. Who coincidentally is in the room!"

Alice stepped back down off the stage to stand with Jasper.

The man stepped forward into the spotlight. "This is for you Gill!" he said as the band struck up

"In the light of the sun

Is there anyone

All the lies we've spun

My dear you look so lost

Your eyes are red

With tears you've shed

This world you must have crossed

She said

You don't know me and you don't even care

Oh yeah

You don't know me oh you don't wear my chains

Oh yeah

Essential yet appealed

You Carry all your thoughts

Across an open field

Well the flowers gaze at you

They're not the only ones

Who cry when they see you?

You said

You don't know me and you don't even care

Oh yeah

You said you don't know me and you don't wear my chains"

Gill gasped she didn't recognise the Doctor but she felt a rollercoaster of emotions welling up inside her. Her heart ached for him she longed to run up to the stage and embrace him but she wanted to stay with Edward one side of her brain was urging her to go the other to stay.

The Doctor made his way down onto the dance floor the crowd parted letting him through eventually he came to where Gill and Edward stood he gazed into Gills eyes as he continued to sing to her tears fell silently down his cheeks. He finished. "Gill you complete me! Come away with me."

Gill stood stunned for a moment she felt overwhelmed her heart broke for Edward but her love for the Doctor was stronger she turned to Edward and embraced him " I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she whispered in his ear tears streaming down her face "I hope you'll understand some day!"

With that she took the Doctors hand and he led her to the door once they were outside the Doctor threw his arms round her picked her up and carried her off into the woods. They arrived at a strange looking blue box although Gill had the feeling she'd seen it somewhere before the Doctor set her gently on her feet. She walked over and examined it. Gill reached out and touched the wooden panelled exterior it felt warm to touch she gasped "it's alive!" she could swear she could feel a pulse. With a jolt she flashed back she was lying on a table three hideous monsters circled around her chanting there was a whooshing noise as the TARDIS suddenly materialized she flashed forward " the TARDIS!" she cried she turned to the Doctor he was grinning from ear to ear he opened his arms towards her she ran into his embrace.

"It's good to have you back!" whispered the Doctor tears running down his face.

Gill pulled back confused "where you with me before?"

Gill flashed back she stepped out of the TARDIS surrounded by woodland Edward was there.

She gasped " what have I done!" Gill pulled away from the Doctor "you weren't with me at all Edward was there I must go back to him!" and she took off running back through the woods calling out Edwards name. "NO!" the Doctor yelled running after her

Gill tripped and landed awkwardly she felt her ankle snap and pain flooded through her she could barely feel the grazes and scratches that covered her face. "Stay away from me!" she sobbed clutching her broken ankle. The Doctor slowed as he approached her. "Let me take a look" he said softly "I am a Doctor"

"I don't know who you are!" replied Gill affronted

"Trust me!" he said his brown eyes meeting her blue ones. He stooped down Gill sat staring at him warily as he prodded her ankle and ran his little blue wand thing over it. "You've broken your ankle" he said looking up at her again "it's ok though I have medical equipment on the TARDIS I can use to mend it in a jiffy." He winced "jiffy! Eugh remind me never to use that word again!"

Gill couldn't help but laugh

"That's better!" The Doctor flashed her sincere smile "c'mon" he said "let's get you to the med bay" with that he picked her up and carried her back to the TARDIS.


	12. What the Doctor did next

The Doctor stuck her leg in a bizarre machine it bleeped and whirred there was a slight burning sensation as it knit the bone back together. To take her mind off it the Doctor explained the sonic screwdriver to her. The machine beeped loudly "there we go all done!" said the Doctor grinning

Gill swung her feet round and jumped off the bed her leg gave way as she landed and she felt herself falling the Doctor caught her " careful!" he said " works wonders on bone but your soft tissues will still be healing so you might want to try keeping the weight off it for a couple of hours whilst they finish repairing!"

The Doctor helped her hobble through to the kitchen there he proceeded to make her hot chocolate all the while chatting about his life. He sat down and pushed a steaming mug of cocoa towards her. "Well" he said brightly "I think that's all I need to tell you about myself! Now I want to hear all about you!"

"Oh I couldn't do that!" replied Gill

"The Doctor pouted cheekily "aww why not?"

Gill smiled "I don't remember much of my life!"

"Aw go on try!" replied the doctor teasingly

"Well I have no idea who I am my parents disappeared when I was very young I have grown up in orphanages my whole life. The only thing they left me was a necklace it has my name on it but it's so worn you can only read the first half of my name Gil so I presume I must be a Gillian."

"So why were you in so many orphanages?" the Doctor enquired.

"Strange things kept happening a couple of orphanages were destroyed one by the Christmas star another by the robot Santa's that kept appearing. Fortunately I was never in the buildings at the time I always just seemed to miss being crushed. I ran away from one as the lady who owned it creeped me out. And I ran from my last one and got a job and a flat but I've had to keep moving as strange people keep following me for some reason. There's something different about me something that seems to attract trouble. I was caught recently by a weird cult who wanted to kill me for some reason I heard them whispering I have some special protein or antibody or something in my blood that apparently no one else has. They were about to kill me when Edward came in the TARDIS and brought me here to live with him forever. I really should be getting back to him he'll be wondering where I am."

She stood up to leave and stumbled on her bad foot the Doctor caught her "I'm afraid you can't go anywhere tonight "he said gravely "not on that foot."

The Doctor swept her up into his arms they stared deep into each other's eyes

"Funny!" said Gill "you seem so young but your eyes they're so old!"

The Doctor's eyes widened in surprise he smiled gently brought his face close to Gills and slowly tenderly kissed her. Gill savoured the taste of him. She sighed and slowly opened her eyes the Doctor was looking lovingly at her. Gill could feel her heart melting. The Doctor smiled seductively and carried her giggling into a long corridor with lots of rooms branching off it. "NO" said Gill "I can't not here! I could never forgive myself! It's bad enough I've broken Edwards heart but I can't do it here of all places" the Doctor looked hurt for a moment then yelled "oh but I almost forgot! I've somewhere extra special to take you first!" he carried her out of the TARDIS and off into the night

"Where are you taking me?" asked Gill

"Here!" the Doctor grinned mischievously

They were in the grounds of a large hotel right beside a large ornamental lake the Doctor had set out a picnic blanket and laid her gently on it he reached into the basket and pulled out a bottle of champagne a some strawberries, a fondue set and a bouquet of roses.

"For you!" he said giving Gill the bouquet

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed

The Doctor sat down beside her and they started their picnic. A little while later when they had drunk all the champagne and fed each other the strawberries dipped in the melted chocolate they lay back and gazed up at the stars. Gill sighed contentedly "you know Doctor I've spent my whole life travelling I've never settled down once and then I met Edward and was so sure he was the one I was prepared to drop everything and just be with him for the rest of my life but then I met you and now I realise that I don't want to stop travelling! I want to see more! Thank you!" she turned to glance at him.

The Doctor surveyed her for a moment "you know Gill I 've been in hundreds of different galaxies met thousands of people and I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you!"

"I have never met anyone quite like you either Doctor!" Gill smiled sincerely.

The Doctor smiled "I want you to stay with me forever! I realised now that I don't ever want to be apart from you because losing you would be like losing a part of myself you complete me there was a void left in me after I lost Rose but you have filled it in a way Rose never did and never could have and I don't understand why. I've literally only just met you but I can honestly tell you now truly and deeply that Gill I love you! I love you more than life itself!"

Gill kissed him tenderly and smiled "I love you too! I will love you until the universe ends and even after that!"

The Doctor smiled picked her up and carried her toward the hotel. He opened the door and carried her through to the lobby a confused looking receptionist stood up "I'm sorry sir, ma'am we're closed we don't take reservations after 9pm."

The Doctor fished into his pocket pulled out a battered looking wallet and flashed it to the receptionist "oh I beg your pardon please follow me right this way." He pulled a set of keys from the hook and led them towards the elevators. They got off on the top floor and followed the receptionist to the presidential suite. "If there's anything you need please don't hesitate to ask!" he said before sweeping out closing the door behind him. Gill gazed around the enormous room in the middle was a huge king sized bed off it was a walk in wardrobe filled with gowns and tuxedos, off through another door was an enormous bathroom and through another Gill could just see what appeared to be a kitche, there was an enormous bay window looking out over the lake with a window seat running the length of it. "Hmm apparently we're Lord and Lady Roxburgh patrons of the hotel." The Doctor was looking at a piece of paper in his wallet.

"But its blank!" said Gill

"You mean you can't read it? Its psychic paper lets you be whoever you want! can get you into any party!" the Doctor grinned "uses a low level psychic field but unusually for a human it doesn't fool you! You are special!" he kissed her again and headed towards the king sized bed.

He threw her onto it with a soft thump Gill giggled and pulled him down beside her by his loosened bow tie. They kissed again. The Doctor shrugged off his jacket sonic screwdriver in his hand he pulled Gill in close and kissed her more passionately then pulled reluctantly away Gill started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Kissing him with each one she'd undone. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again he pulled away reluctantly and grinned at her there was a buzzing of the screwdriver and Gill felt the zip on the back of her dress slide down effortlessly. She giggled again kissing him he waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he threw the screwdriver carelessly over his shoulder as Gill pulled him down into the bed with her.


	13. the elephant in the room

Gill opened one eye quickly shut it again and moaned she could hear what sounded like a shower running in the background. Her head was splitting the sunlight coming in through the massive bay window was too bright doing nothing to help the throbbing. She had a terrible hangover and was having trouble remembering what exactly had happened the day before. She moaned again and turned over. Opening her eyes again she squinted taking her surroundings in where was she? On the floor lay a trail of clothes, bow tie, a black dinner jacket, a white shirt and pair of black trousers lay crumpled in a heap by the bed along with the dress Gill vaguely remembered wearing the night before. Realisation dawned on her Gills eyes widened in shock she'd slept with someone last night When? And who? she sat bolt upright in bed now wide awake pulling the quilt around her she slid out of bed and shuffled over to the bathroom whoever was in the shower earlier had now left and was in the kitchen she could hear the clatter of pans and a man whistling. Gill decided to take a shower she stood letting the hot water run over her trying to make sense of what had happened the day before. She stepped out and slipped a large white fluffy bathrobe on then made her way through to the kitchen. She slowly opened the door to find the Doctor standing in the kitchen cooking a fried breakfast by the smells that were coming from the pan. He turned whistling as she entered he grinned "morning sunshine!" he set a plate of bacon sausage and egg in front of her. "Thanks" whispered Gill her headache had returned and she now felt slightly nauseous.

The Doctor saw her pale and set a glass of water and a small tablet in front of her "here! This should help the hangover!"

Gill smiled gratefully and swallowed the tablet with the water she instantly felt better and realising how hungry she was tucked into the breakfast the Doctor had made her. When she'd eaten enough she pushed the plate away "so!" she began "did we?"

The Doctor flushed and ran his fingers through his hair "em I'm not entirely sure." He replied

"Do you have?... you know... that sort of equipment?"

"Yes! Of course!" said the Doctor indignantly

"So did you use protection?"

"I don't remember"

"So I could..."

"No! Time Lords haven't bred that way for centuries besides we're different species it would be virtually impossible for me to impregnate you!"

"Oh good glad that's cleared up!"

Gill stood up "I'm just going to find some clothes somehow I don't think my dress from last night is entirely suitable." The Doctor watched her leave and sighed he couldn't remember much of last night after they'd gotten to the hotel but he remembered his feelings for Gill he loved her and couldn't bear to be apart from her he decided he would ask her to come and travel with him. Gill appeared a little while later in a pair of skinny jeans and a low cut top with a cardigan wrapped round her.

"So are we heading back to the TARDIS?"

"Yes" replied the doctor

"Where is it exactly?"

"Just out in the woods nearby" he replied as they crossed the grounds.

"What happened yesterday how did we end up there?"

"Don't you remember any of last night?"

"Bits and pieces mainly at the ball with Edward and then you showed up and I broke my ankle. But apart from that nothing much else!"

"Oh ok" replied the Doctor

"Did you really mean all those things you said last night?" Gill surveyed him quizzically

The Doctor grinned "every last one!"

Gill blushed and smiled the Doctor wrapped his arm around her and they stepped inside the TARDIS "the big question is did you mean everything you said last night?" Gill looked puzzled

"Do you really want to spend the rest of your life travelling? Never settle down? Never have a family? Would you give up something like that to wander aimlessly across galaxies?"

"As long as it's with you I don't care where I go!" she said definitively

The Doctor smiled "well then I think we have a few goodbyes to say here before we leave!"

"Em yeah I think I have an apology to make" said Gill pulling a face.

The Doctor pulled a lever and nothing happened. "What?" cried the Doctor running frantically round the consol "the fuel cells should have recharged themselves by now! What?"

"well if you had remembered to connect the residual energy core to the charging matrix it would be charged by now but instead you connected the power couplings to the dimensional stabilizer which is draining the residual energy so we have no power!" rambled Gill she stopped abruptly her eyes widened in shock "and I have no idea where that came from!"

The Doctor looked at her and sniffed "clearly some of my brilliance rubbed off on you last night! Not to worry should wear off in a little while."

"So how long's it going to take for us to get power back?"

"Emm a few weeks" said the Doctor wincing

"A FEW WEEKS" exclaimed Gill "what are we going to do till then?"

"We could stay here? Or visit the Cullen's? Or go back to the hotel or sight see?" said the Doctor nervously

"I think I'll go with the sightseeing!" said Gill

They set off leaving the TARDIS locked behind them.


	14. A small Surprise

Six weeks later Gill woke up in the presidential suite in the hotel they'd been staying at. She felt awful her head was splitting and she felt nauseous . She must have eaten something that didn't quite agree with her last night. Slowly she got up slipped on a bathrobe and headed into the kitchen the Doctor was already up and cooking breakfast. He turned to her and grinned " morning!" to find she had disappeared he stepped out into the main bedroom he could hear wretching noises coming from the bathroom he winced at the sound and slipped back into the kitchen. A few minutes later Gill appeared in the kitchen she paled and sat in a chair. the Doctor set a plate of food in front of her she pushed it away " no thanks!" she said gagging "I must've eaten something that didn't agree with me last night! I don't feel great today just some toast and a glass of water will do please!" the Doctor looked at her worried he felt her forehead she was clammy from vomiting earlier and running a slight temperature.

Gill smiled as worry lines creased his forehead " don't worry" I'll be fine in a couple of days! I just need a little bit of food and some rest and I'll be right as rain in no time!"

The Doctor didn't looked convinced. He made her some toast and a glass of water and watched as she ate. When she finished she smiled she still looked pale though. Gill sighed " I think I'll head back to bed I'm shattered!" she stood up and left the kitchen there was a soft thump the Doctor poked his head through to see Gill on the floor half way to bed. He ran into the bedroom just as he reached her Gill's eyes fluttered open she looked up at him puzzled "hmm guess I'm a lot more tired than I thought!" she laughed the Doctor picked her up still worried and laid her on the bed . " thanks" she said " honestly Doctor I'll be fine in a day or two it's just a touch of food poisoning must've eaten something dodgy last night is all!"

The Doctor sat with her until she fell asleep again.

Later that afternoon Gill got up and had a shower she felt fine now and even took a walk around the grounds with the Doctor laughing and chatting the whole time. " see!" she said later that evening back at the hotel as they sat down to dinner " I told you a bit of rest was all I needed!" the Doctor felt more reassured seeing how much Gill had improved. They spent the rest of the evening on the dance floor and then sat up late talking again.

A week later Gill woke one morning she felt fine got up and went through to the bathroom that was when a fresh wave of nausea came over her she vomited " still not quite better yet" she thought as she emptied her stomach of its contents once more. She had a glass of water to rinse away the taste stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over her. As she stood in the shower she sat thinking about how six weeks had passed so quickly with the doctor even though they were stuck in the one place the doctor always had an interesting tale about some far off planet he'd been to and the various scrapes he'd gotten into in the past. She smiled to herself then felt herself cramping she gently rubbed her stomach. She must be pre menstrual maybe that explained the vomiting she couldn't remember the last time she'd had a period. Gill thought back it'd been the week before she'd met the Doctor and she'd met the Doctor six weeks ago. no she'd spent a week with Edward before that and had first met the Doctor according to him eight weeks ago. She was late! She'd last had a period Eight weeks ago! That wasn't right she was normally every month regular like clockwork. Could she be pregnant? Did she sleep with Edward when she was with him? She couldn't quite remember she definitely hadn't slept with the Doctor apart from that one night seven weeks ago but it couldn't be the Doctor was a different species after all it was impossible for him to impregnate her. There was no point in worrying about it until she knew for definite that she was pregnant. Gill resolved to go into the nearest chemist and buy a pregnancy test it was the only way she could be sure. She stepped out of the shower dried and dressed herself then headed into the kitchen where the Doctor had made her a cooked breakfast Gill was starving she wolfed down the breakfast.

" well it looks like someone's feeling better!" said the doctor grinning

" oh yes!" winked Gill " much better! I'm just going to head into town and do some shopping shouldn't be too long do you want anything?"

" no I'm fine! Have a good trip!" he said hugging her. Gill jumped back wincing her breasts were incredibly sensitive! The Doctor looked at her quizzically "are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

Gill flashed him a quick smile and nodded.

" oh and stay out of trouble won't you?"

She rolled her eyes at him picked up her bag and left.

A few hours later Gill arrived back laden with bags of clothes.

" take it you were successful?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows teasingly at her peeking over the book he was reading.

" yes!" said Gill grinning " very"

" do I get a preview of your purchases?"

" I'd rather wait and see if you notice when I'm wearing something new! "

" but how will I if I don't know what's new and what isn't!"

" you'll just have to be more observant then won't you?" she grinned teasingly

" aww that's no fun!"

Gill laughed and headed into the bathroom she closed the door behind her and locked it turning round she tipped a pregnancy test out of one of the bags and sat on the toilet.

The Doctor banged on the door "are you going to be long in there?"

" it's just I was wondering if you wanted to head down to the dining room tonight? You know give you an excuse to wear one of your new outfits!" he shouted through

" emm yeah sounds great!" she said looking at the clock on the bathroom wall nervously two minutes and she would know but two minutes seemed to take forever. The time came she looked down at the white stick between her fingers she paled as two faint blue lines appeared. she was pregnant! But who was the father? How far along was she exactly? The Doctor what would he think? It was impossible that it was his he'd said so himself. He would be so disappointed in her he wouldn't let her travel with him for starters! He'd probably stop loving her too! Gill started as she realised tears were streaming down her face she quickly dried her eyes. she pulled her top up and inspected her stomach there was no sign of a bulge yet but Gill knew that would soon change unless the TARDIS medical bay had equipment that would let her get rid of the thing growing inside her. She looked down again but if she was too far gone to abort she would have to hide the pregnancy from the Doctor for as long as possible it was then she was glad she'd bought all those loose fitting tops and maternity clothes. Gill stood up and pulled the long yellow silk gown out of the bag the only item of clothing she'd bought that currently didn't drown her but would possibly not fit her for much longer.

" you look sensational!" exclaimed the doctor as Gill emerged from the bathroom a little while later he twirled her and then pulled her in for a kiss. He embraced her. Gill pushed him away. " what?" he said pouting playfully

" oh come on we're going to be late!" she said

the Doctor grinned put a hand to the small of her back and they headed out the door towards the lifts.

Gill didn't enjoy the night she constantly worried the doctor would find out and leave her. He coaxed her up for one dance

" is everything all right?"

" yes of course"

" its just you don't seem yourself tonight!"

" I'm fine! I'm just keen to get travelling again when will the TARDIS be up and running?"

" oh! I'm not sure! tell you what we'll take a trip out tomorrow and see what the power levels are like then decide." He smiled at her.

Gill forced a smile back.

" I'm tired!" she said " I think I'll head back to the room."

They walked back to the lifts. Gill climbed gratefully into bed she'd had a long day the shock that she was pregnant drained her totally but they were going to the TARDIS tomorrow hopefully she'd be able to work some of the medical equipment and find out how many weeks pregnant she was exactly. She slowly fell into an uneasy sleep dreaming that she had an alien growing inside her which would burst out of her chest like the ones I the film she'd seen.


	15. Stuck!

Gill woke the following morning and felt a fresh wave of morning sickness hit her she just about made it to the bathroom in time. She freshened up and then headed into the kitchen. She made herself a cup of coffee as the Doctor arrived.

" Ready?" he said excitedly " hopefully we'll be able to go somewhere today!" they approached the TARDIS the Doctor pulled a key out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door.

The Doctor strolled over to the consol and peer at the monitor " what that can't be right?" he said in disbelief " according to this we've enough energy to get us to the end of the road. But we've been here for weeks!"

" here's the problem the charging matrix is shot you'll need a replacement or to cobble together a new one also this isn't exactly Cardiff a great big time rift oozing energy would speed up the process!" Gill stopped and clapped a hand over her mouth.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her quizzically before looking at the charging matrix " it would appear you would be correct" he said sounding slightly annoyed " would you like to replace it?"

Gill got cross " oh stop being such a baby!" she snapped "I wouldn't know the first thing about that!" she turned on her heel and marched into the corridor of the TARDIS slamming the door behind her Gill could feel tears beginning to prick in her eyes she wanted to scream in frustration that stupid alien why couldn't he give her a break! Though deep down she had a suspicion that the pregnancy hormones had a large part to play in her outburst. Gill headed for the medical bay. She hunted around and found various pieces of equipment none of which she had any idea what they were for. Eventually she found a stethoscope she put it to her ears pulled up her top and placed the disc on her abdomen she noticed it was slightly swollen and guessed she must be farther along than she thought. She picked up the thrumming of a heart beat going much faster than her own she smiled as tears sliently streamed down her face she was carrying new life she could hear it beating inside her . Then she gasped and moved the disc to another area of her stomach there was no doubt about it she could hear unmistakeably a second heart beat! Gill sat down in shock two heartbeats? That could mean only one thing she was carrying twins it was going to be impossible to hide twins from the Doctor. By the time she reached the second trimester it would be fairly obvious she was pregnant. If it was twins she would have to determine if they had the same father or by some miraculous coincidence they had different fathers. She rummaged in another drawer and found a small device that had a bottle of gel attached to it. she squirted some gel onto her abdomen flicked a switch the machine beeped as it flickered to life. She couldn't see anything the machine beeped again and a small hollographic screen flickered up it was blank and suddenly some writing flashed up: 10 weeks- heart rate 167 bpm to view hit enter. Gill flicked the machine off wiped the gel off her abdomen and headed into the corridor she took a wrong turn and ended up in a drawing room complete with piano Gill walked over and sat down on the piano stool opened the lid and began to play. She sighed changed key and began to sing

"If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me  
If I ask you to stay would you show me the way  
Tell me what to say so you don't leave me  
The world is catching up to you  
while your running away to chase your dream  
Its time for us to make a move cause we are asking one another to change  
and maybe I'm not ready

but I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
we've been hiding enough

if I sing you a song would you sing along  
or wait till I'm gone , oh how we push and pull  
if I give you my heart would you just play the part  
or tell me it's the start of something beautiful  
am I catching up to you  
while your running away , to chase your dreams  
its time for us to face the truth cause we are coming to each other to change  
and maybe I'm not ready

but I'll try for your love  
I can hide up above  
I will try for your love  
we've been hiding enough

I will try for your love  
I can hide up above

2x Huh huhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh huh huhhh

If I walk would you run  
If I stop would you come  
If I say you're the one would you believe me"

The last few notes faded. " that was beautiful you have an amazing voice" Gill jumped the Doctor was standing behind her

" I just wanted to say I'm sorry I over reacted to what you said earlier it scared me that you actually sounded like you knew more about the TARDIS than I did but obviously you still haven't quite lost my touch from a few weeks ago and the TARDIS must just amplify it when you're here." He hugged her close Gill breathed in his scent she loved him and longed to tell him but couldn't face his reaction if she told him.

" no I'm sorry I completely lost it I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me." She buried her face in his chest. They stood for a moment embracing.

Gill pulled away suddenly " so!" she said brightly " did you get that part fixed?"

The Doctor rubbed his neck embarrassedly " ehh not quite I'm never going to get a replacement part unless by some miracle I come across one so I'm going to have to build a new one."

" so how much longer are we going to be here?"

" well that depends on how long it takes me to make a new charging matrix with the right stuff 6-7 weeks tops! "

" and then how long until we're up and running again?"

" emm another 2 weeks"

" so we're looking at 8-10 weeks and then we can head off?"

" yup pretty much"


	16. Of bananas and marmalade

A few weeks later Gill had managed to hide her morning sickness from the Doctor. This became easier as the Doctor was spending more time in the TARDIS trying to figure out how to build a charging matrix.

the Doctor and Gill were back at the TARDIS Gill decided to try the ultrasound machine again in the med bay. She snuck out while the Doctor was busy hunting for materials that he could make a new charging matrix with.

Gill pulled her top up and examined her abdomen there was a definite swelling there at the moment she just looked bloated but she knew within a few weeks that would be a different story. She squirted on some gel pressed the machine into it and flicked it on. The machine beeped the small screen flickered to life it read 14 weeks- heart rate 160 bpm hit enter to view. Gill eventually found the enter button and pressed it she gasped there on the screen she could just make out a small humanoid form. Tears of joy trickled silently down her cheeks .The fetal monitor told her there was two heart beats but she couldn't see the other baby she moved the machine about but soon gave up. She thought she heard footsteps quickly turned the machine off and put it back in the drawer she hurriedly pulled her top down and wiped her face. The Doctor poked his head round the door

" are you ok?"

" what yes I'm fine!"

" what are you doing in here?"

" oh I was just you know looking. If you get into half as many scrapes as you tell me about I figured I'd better familiarise myself with the med bay! Maybe you could give me lessons in some of these gizmos and we can play doctors and nurses!" she said teasingly.

" oi! Watch it!" said the Doctor joking along.

Gill grinned " so what's up?"

" fancy grabbing something to eat? I'm starving!"

"sure!" replied Gill "just give me a couple of minutes to get freshened up!"

The Doctor grinned and disappeared. Gill quickly pulled her top up and wiped the gel from off her abdomen. She decided she would go and visit the Cullens she needed to tell Edward and determine if the babies were his perhaps Carlisle could have a look and check that the foetuses were developing normally.

She headed out to the consol room the doctor stood bouncing on the balls of his feet " ready?" he said

" yup!" said Gill

" great!" he grinned

They left for the nearest restaurant. They sat down and the Doctor ordered a steak. Gill all of a suddenly found herself craving bananas and marmalade but suppressed this and ordered a small salad.

The Doctor looked at her quizzically. "Em Gill?" He said blushing furiously.

"What?" she said raising an eyebrow.

" Is it me or are your tops becoming a little more eh.. revealing?" he pointed with his fork whilst looking down still crimson.

Gills eyes widened she looked down at her top where the V neck had fitted her comfortably she realised her breasts having grown in size over the last couple of weeks now appeared to be fighting to stay in the top. Gill had discovered this miraculous visit from the boob fairy when she could no longer put any of her bras on this morning. She blushed the Doctor was staring at her chest as if mesmerised. She recovered quickly and winked cheekily "do you like them?" she said pushing them up with her hands. " I've started wearing them just for you!" The Doctor nearly choked on his mouthful of steak. Once he'd regained the ability to breath he spluttered " You know how much I appreciate them it's just they're attracting a little too much attention from emm other people!" Gill surveyed him quizzically for a minute and looked around sure enough there were several men in the room staring at her new found cleavage. She laughed " Do I detect a hint of the green eyed monster Doctor? " she laughed as the Doctor jumped up looking round " Where?" he said suddenly serious.

Gill laughed " It was a metaphor for jealousy Doctor! If it'll help you sleep better I'll start wearing tops that are a little less revealing. Just so you know I only have eyes for one man/ alien in the room and he's sitting right across from me!" The Doctor relaxed and sat back down. They continued eating and chatted the Doctor told her about the time he'd got stuck in 16th century France battled clockwork robots had madame de pompadour fall in love with him and invented the banana daiquiri all in one day. The waitress returned with the dessert menu and Gill ordered the marmalade roll while the Doctor opted for a banana split.

Gill asked the Doctor if she could try some of his dessert she took a large chunk of banana and wolfed it down with her marmalade roll. Satisfying her craving she sat back and sighed contentedly gently cradling her stomach subconsciously as she did so.

" nursing a food baby?" winked the doctor

Gill blanched " what? Oh right yeah!" she smiled "food baby!"and rubbed her bloated looking stomach.

She yawned and stretched " I don't know about you but I'm tired!" she said.

"C'mon then" said the Doctor standing and offering her is hand " let's get you back to the hotel" he picked up the bill on their way out.


	17. who's the daddy?

The following morning Gill woke snuck into the bathroom in time for a fresh wave of morning sickness to take hold she spent a good 15 minutes waiting for it to subside. She then stepped into the shower to freshen up as she was standing letting the hot water run over her she looked down and stroked her stomach it looked slightly swollen she could see she was getting the beginnings of a baby bump. Gill dried herself off gently and resolved to go and see the Cullens and confront Edward.

The Doctor was sitting in the kitchen reading the morning paper when Gill arrived in from her shower. He glanced up and grinned " how are you this morning?"

" I'm fine thanks! Yourself?"

" I'm brilliant just brilliant!" he winked " Repairs are well under way I'd say I'll have the charging matrix fixed in the next two weeks and in another two weeks we'll be fully charged and ready to go!"

" great!" replied Gill sharing his enthusiasm " so I take it your plans for the day will be in the TARDIS finishing the charging matrix?"

" yup!" he said popping the p " what about you?"

" I was thinking of going to visit the Cullens and apologising to Edward and his family!"

" hmm!" said the Doctor " I don't think that is a good idea I think you'd be better doing something else. I don't know if it's safe for you to go near that family yet."

" okay guess I could find something else to do to entertain myself." Said Gill unconcernedly

" the Doctor raised an eyebrow " Gill I want you to promise me you'll not go near the Cullens unless I'm with you."

" ok! Ok! I get the picture! Vampires bad!"

The Doctor folded the paper stood up and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck and brought his arms down to her waist Gill pulled away. " what?" asked the doctor

" nothing!" replied Gill " I'm just incredibly ticklish there is all!"

The Doctor laughed he paused at the door for a moment.

Gill raised an eyebrow " what?"

" nothing!" he said " There's something different about you! You look radiant! You're positively glowing!"

" I'm just happy is all!" she said " I'm with the man... well alien I love we'll be travelling soon through time and space! it's exciting!"

The Doctor smiled " I'm glad you're happy! I love you!" and with that he left. Gill waited for an hour or so just to make sure the Doctor was not waiting to tail her. She checked the coast was clear pulled on a coat and headed for the woods. She quickly made her way to the Cullens and was not entirely surprised to find Edward waiting at the entrance for her.

" Alice said you were coming and had something important to discuss with me" he said grimly

" Edward I'm sorry how things turned out!"

" it 's fine trust me it's better this way better I found out when I did. Than before you became a vampire!"

" true!" Gill nodded

" Anyway Alice explained that my soul mate would look nothing like you and isn't coming for a while. Which is good as I'm not ready to love like that again for a while."

" what did you really come here for?"

" I wanted to ask you something"

" ask away"

"it's not easy to ask"

" what is it?"

" well when we were together! Did we ever..." Edward looked at her quizzically

" you know did we ever make love?"

Edward looked scandalised "No! No! I would never have done anything like that with you until I knew you loved me enough to pledge yourself to me in marriage! Why did you ask me a question like that?"

Gill looked at her feet tears burned in her eyes " because I'm pregnant with twins! and I'm trying to establish who the father is! and I thought it might have been you! as I don't remember much of my time with you but the dates match up with when I met you!"

Edward stood stunned for a moment before he put his arm round her to comfort her. " how far along are you?" he asked

" I don't know about 13/14 weeks!" she hiccoughed " I was hoping Carlisle could tell me better. I've been trying to find out using some of the TARDIS equipment but I can only see one foetus."

Edward surveyed her for a moment "come inside I'll speak to Carlisle and we'll get you a scan."


	18. Who's the daddy!

"so you definitely think you're pregnant." Asked Carlisle

" Yes! Look!" replied Gill pulling up her top and showing the small bulge that had developed over the recent weeks " I've also had symptoms of morning sickness, mood swings, tenderness, cravings you name it I've experienced it at least once over the last few weeks."

Carlisle gently palpated her abdomen " and you think you're expecting twins?"

" yes I could hear two heartbeats" replied Gill " though I think I may have lost one as I couldn't see it on the monitor in the TARDIS."

" well I'll have a look now and let you know." Said Carlisle gently squeezing ultrasound gel on Gill's abdomen. "though I would expect you to be a lot bigger than you currently are at 14weeks if you had twins."

Carlisle switched the machine on and spread the Gel around Gill's abdomen with the ultrasound head. " here we are." He said pointing at the image that had just appeared on the screen " there's the head" he said pointing "and there's the feet and hands and there is the heart. Hmm... that's interesting."

" what!" said Gill panic in her voice

" there's one baby , but two hearts very unusual to have two working hearts. it would appear you were indeed expecting twins but one has been reabsorbed however it's heart is still working inside its twin at least that's the only explanation I can give for such a phenomenon."

" don't worry most pregnancies start out as being twins but often one is reabsorbed it's a natural thing happens surprisingly frequently. However you were wrong about your dates with the size of the head I would say you were more like 15 weeks. Welcome to the second trimester"

Gill's eyes widened "No! it can't be!"

" well it is I'm afraid." Said Carlisle

" No! I'm 14 weeks pregnant!" said Gill " and who I think the father is explains everything, the two hearts, the large head even the marmalade and banana craving!"

" well!" said Carlisle " if you think he's the father that would explain all that not that I know much about his anatomy. Have you told him?"

" No I haven't . I couldn't he'd never let me go with him otherwise"

" so what are you going to do?"

" I'm going to try and hide it from him for as long as possible. He'd leave me here and not come back ever and I couldn't stand that. "

" well you aren't going to be able to hide this for much longer." Said Carlisle indicating her swollen abdomen.

" I know but I have baggy clothes and when they stop working I have one more thing I'm going to try."

"what would that be?"

" a corset"

"as a doctor I wouldn't recommend that but sounds like you're going to do your own thing anyway. The baby is perfectly healthy now but please come and see me if you are having any problems!"

" thank you for your help and for understanding!" said Gill as she left


	19. under cover mother

Gill walked towards the TARDIS hoping to get into the wardrobe room and find the corset she'd spotted a few weeks back it would do perfectly for when she was starting to show through her baggiest clothes. She looked down "I definitely need to start wearing the baggier tops " she thought it was becoming noticeable that her normal clothes weren't fitting anymore.

The Doctor was tinkering away at the consol he barely looked up when she walked in " hello had a good day?" he said distractedly

"yeah it was quiet!"

" uh huh" the Doctor said. Gill could tell he wasn't really listening.

Gil snuck into the wardrobe room and after a few minutes of searching found what she was looking for she pulled her top off and slipped the corset on she tightened it tied it up and slipped her t-shirt back on. "you wouldn't even know" she thought "though I might not start wearing it for a couple of weeks let the baby develop as normally as possible for as long as possible."

A few weeks later and it was the first morning in a long time that Gill did not suffer from morning sickness. She skipped into the bathroom to find the Doctor there shaving in nothing but a towel.

"Morning" he said brightly

Gill gasped as she felt the baby move for the first time. She composed herself.

" oh sorry!" She blushed and quickly wrapped her dressing gown round her and folded her arms across her chest.

" Em Gill" the Doctor began blushing " have you put on weight? It's just I noticed your pyjamas aren't fitting properly and you have been wearing a lot more baggy clothes recently."

Gill replied indignantly " so what if I have? surely you'd still love me no matter what I looked like? Anyway what do you expect? I've been stuck here with nothing to do all day I vaguely remember there was a lot more running involved the last time I was with you."

" ok sorry" said the Doctor defensively "was just that was the first I noticed. How long have we been here anyway?"

" 21 weeks"

" that long?"

" yeah have you finished that part yet ?"

" no" the Doctor hung his head "I've hit a small snag"

" how long do you reckon this snag is going to take to fix?"

" I have no idea!"

Gill raised an eyebrow sceptically " are you nearly finished?"

"wha.. oh yeah" said the Doctor

" good! Couse I really need to pee!" she said a pleading look on her face she crossed her legs and danced on the spot.

The Doctor laughed "alright alright I'll get out of your way!" he chuckled as he left.

Gill quickly shut the door behind him she pulled up her pyjama top and looked down her belly was looking a lot more swollen no wonder he'd noticed! She resolved to start wearing the corset more over the next few weeks. And snuck out of the bathroom into the large walk in wardrobe she picked out a pair of jeans and a baggy it hid her stomach size a little but it was still obvious she had put on weight.

Gill headed for the TARDIS with the Doctor and shocked them both by being able to help with the repair of the charging matrix in a sudden flash of genius though they were still a long way off it being fully repaired. The Doctor sulked a bit after that but soon cheered up when she went to the piano and played for him.


	20. under pressure!

Another three weeks flew by Gill wore the corset all the time never knowing when the Doctor might try to pull her in for an embrace. One such morning came " That's it! I've done it!" the Doctor jumped up from the consol and threw his arms round Gill pulling her in close " it's fixed two weeks and we're outta here!"

" great!" beamed Gill " I'll go put the kettle on we'll have a cup of tea to celebrate!"

" oh I was thinking more like a meal out to celebrate a little later this evening!"

Gill smiled " I like the sound of that!"

" oh but I could murder a cup of tea though now that you mention it!"

Gill laughed " ok I'll put the kettle on!" as she turned to leave she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Gill gasped and clutched her stomach she could hardly breathe the room was starting to spin. " Gill? Gill?" the Doctors voice sounded fuzzy and distant

Gill controlled her breathing and became less dizzy she turned to face the Doctor concern burning in his deep brown eyes

" Gill are you ok?"

" yeah I'm fine!" she said " Stitch"

" let me take a look!"

" no I'm fine honestly" she said pulling away from him "it was just a stitch made me a little dizzy but its passed now!"

The Doctor looked hurt as he followed Gill into the kitchen.

She flicked the kettle on and made tea the rest of the afternoon was spent out walking in the woods and chatting about where they were going to visit first.

Gill squeezed into a powder blue dress getting ready for the meal out she breathed deeply as she felt another wave of dizziness sweep over her and held onto the dresser for support.

She checked herself in the mirror and left to meet the Doctor.

He stood waiting for Gill in the consol room nervously fixing his black tuxedo. He was worried. Gill hadn't been herself recently she seemed to be distancing herself from him. She would flinch from his touch and now she was having dizzy spells. What was causing this? Was she repulsed by him? Surely she loved him? There was a small cough the Doctor looked up drawn out of his thoughts. Gill stood before him in a floor length powder blue gown that went with her eyes a diamond necklace glittered round her neck . The Doctor's mouth dropped open The weight she'd gained while she was here was noticeable but barely it gave her a healthy glow and it had clearly all gone on her chest "she must be up at least 3 cup sizes" the Doctor thought to himself as he Gawked at her. She was absolutely stunning. " you look Radiant!" he said

Gill smiled she could feel the baby moving as it responded to the Doctors voice. " well shall we go and eat? I'm starving!"

The Doctor grinned and offered her his hand all his worries forgotten as she took it smiling.

They arrived at a posh restaurant complete with ballroom. The Doctor pulled out a chair for Gill she took it gratefully she found as she was getting larger she was tiring more quickly. The Doctor looked at her she looked pale again. "Are you ok?" he asked worried. Gill felt the room beginning to spin again she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. " yeah I'm fine" she replied " just tired is all!"

" well we'll eat and then get you back to bed." Said the Doctor.

Gill picked up a bit again after they'd finished the beautiful 3 course meal and insisted that the Doctor dance with her. They spent the rest of the evening on the ballroom floor waltzing with the other couples and chatting happily to each other. Half way through a conversation on Charlemagne Gill felt a familiar wave of dizziness sweep over her she paled and fought to keep consciousness the Doctor fortunately was supporting her .

" are you sure you're alright? That's the second time tonight you've nearly passed out on me!" said the Doctor his warm brown eyes full of concern.

" I'm fine!" insisted Gill after she had sat down and got her breath back " just tired and this dress is a bit uncomfortable is all."

Gill suddenly felt very aroused she smiled seductively at the Doctor " maybe you could help me loosen it a little later on." She purred.

The Doctor's eyes widened and then he smiled and kissed her neck before offering his arm and escorting her out of the restaurant.

The Doctor threw Gill on the massive bed she laughed as he struggled with his shirt. He got out his sonic screwdriver and moved towards her Gill blanched remembering the corset if that came off he'd know for sure she was pregnant she'd have to stop him now before it was too late however Gill's hormones were fighting hard they wanted the Doctor so badly he was able to sonic down the zip on her dress and she pulled it off lying on the bed in her corset and stockings Gill pulled the Doctor towards her kissing him passionately he began to unlace her corset. She stopped him. " I'm embarrassed about the weight I've put on can I please keep the corset on and maintain what little dignity I have?"

" of course but you know I love you no matter what size you are!" said the Doctor kissing her and playfully biting her neck.

Gill moaned in ecstasy.

The following morning Gill woke up the Doctor was sleeping gently by her side she smiled at him then recalled the events of the previous night and blanched she peeked under the covers and sighed with relief. Inspite of the rough and tumble of the nights antics mercifully the corset had stayed in place. Gill got up and rushed to the bathroom cursing her bladder as she went she stood in the shower cradling her now massively swollen abdomen she was fast approaching 7 months it was a wonder the Doctor hadn't noticed though he had been busy with repairs to the TARDIS still two more weeks and they would be off to see the universe and then she would break the news to him though she still wasn't 100% sure he was the father though the baby did respond to his voice kicking and somersaulting whenever he spoke to her. Gill stepped out of the shower dried herself and slipped the corset on tightening it as much as she could she felt a stab of pain and the room began to spin Gill gripped the rail gasping and fighting to stay conscious the room went black. She came round to the doctor banging on the door. " Gill is everything alright? you've been in there for ages ."

"I'm fine" she mumbled

"Gill! open up!" he shouted banging on the door.

Gill got up slowly using the towel rail for support she had just got to her feet when the door burst open. The Doctor stood framed in the doorway his eyes blazing he looked at Gill and his expression softened and grew concerned. " Gill you are not fine you're white as a sheet! Something's wrong you're coming with me to the TARDIS!"

"No! I'm not going and you can't make me!" she yelled and before she knew what she was doing she crossed the room and slapped the Doctor very hard in the face. He reeled back clutching his cheek the imprint of Gills hand neatly glowing. Gill was gone she went outside fuming she walked around the lake in the hotel grounds angry tears pricking in her eyes. She sat down on a bench as a fresh wave of dizziness swept over her. Gill began to shiver she'd been so busy storming out she'd forgotten to bring a jacket with her as she left. Then she realised she'd just hit the Doctor the man who loved her and who she loved in return guilt washed over her. "Crapcrapcrapcrap!" she muttered over and over to herself as she rocked gently to and fro. Suddenly there was someone beside her they wrapped a jacket round her shoulders Gill was overwhelmed by the familiar scent of the Doctor she looked round he was sitting next to her she could still see the faint pink outline of where she'd struck him. " I'm sorry Doctor!" she choked " I over reacted."

" That's ok!" he nodded putting his arm around her " I probably deserved it. You're right I can't make you do anything you don't want to. I was just worried about you. You know you can tell me anything? I want you to share with me. I care about you!"

Gill nodded silently she stroked his cheek where she could still make out her hand mark and kissed it tenderly.

"C'mon lets get you inside. You're freezing!" said the Doctor helping her to her feet. they headed back across the grounds to their room.


	21. Rumbled!

Gill woke up the following morning and staggered to the bathroom cursing quietly under her breath. the baby was clearly pushing on her bladder now and it seemed she needed to go every couple of hours. She couldn't look at the Doctor even if he was in his shirt and trousers she still had and urge to rip them off him and have her wicked way with him. She yanked open the door muttering under her breath. She gasped and turned away the Doctor was wearing little more than a towel it was all she could do to stop her throwing herself at him.

" oh sorry!" the Doctor grinned " forgot to lock the door!"

He stepped out of the bathroom and headed for the bedroom if her bladder hadn't been about to burst Gill would have followed after him.

The Doctor dried himself off thinking about Gill and how weird she'd been acting recently it was almost as if she had an insatiable appetite and not just for food. She had obviously gained quite a bit of weight the Doctor could see that even though she had insisted on wearing that stupid corset . however it appeared that she needed it even though she was now wearing what could only be described as tents when she first started wearing them they too now seemed to be fitting a little more snugly. Yet she was eating like a horse and they definitely seemed to be sleeping together more frequently it was like she couldn't help herself around him. Well he couldn't blame her he was very attractive if he did say so himself.

Gill unlaced the corset and took a deep breath she stepped into the shower turned the water on and let it run over her she looked down and felt like crying she could no longer see her feet her abdomen seemed to take advantage of being free from the corset and protruded out in front of her. Gill stood in front of the mirror and took in the sight she looked perfectly normal but her stomach stuck out it made her look like she'd just swallowed a beach ball. Gill let out a small sob she jumped as the Doctor tapped on the door "Gill ?" he said "are you alright? Can I come in?"

" I'm fine don't come in yet! I just have to put some clothes on!" she said hurriedly

" Aww but you look so good without them!" purred the Doctor

Gill whimpered her hormones driving her crazy she wanted to yank the door open and have him there and then. She fought the urge and laced up the corset as tight as she could it was becoming harder to breath now as the baby was pushing up against her ribcage as it was and the corset didn't help matters either. Gill clutched at the towel rail fighting to stay conscious. Once the room had stopped spinning she put on the rest of her clothes as fast as she could though she was now at the stage where it was becoming tricky to bend down and pick things up. She had just thrown her baggiest top on when she heard buzzing the bathroom door swung open and the Doctor stood twirling his sonic screwdriver he smiled seductively at her "shall we have some fun?" he said waggling his eyebrows. Gill fought her urges it each time they did it he was getting closer and closer to removing the corset and then he would know for sure she was pregnant and she didn't want to think about what would happen after that.

"let 's go for a walk" she smiled

The Doctor's face fell "oh well! Ok" he said forcefully cheerful

They set off around the lake Gill realised to her horror that she was starting to waddle as she walked now. They got half way round before Gill got tired and had to sit down.

" are you sure you're ok?" said the Doctor as Gill sat down slowly.

" I'm fine" she replied breathlessly " just need some exercise is all haven't been active for so long."

The Doctor looked sceptical. After a few minutes Gill attempted to get up she struggled so the Doctor gave her a hand. He looked at her concerned. Gill smiled and they set off again.

after a further half an hour just as the hotel was coming back into view Gill suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her stomach she grew even more breathless and began to get dizzy. The Doctor was off admiring a rare plant wittering away about it's origins and properties.

"funny eh?" he trailed off and turned round when he got no response Gill was standing clutching her stomach gasping he ran to her she gripped him tightly with one hand clearly struggling to keep balance.

" Gill!" he said " let me take you to the TARDIS something's wrong I don't know if you have realised it but I want to find out what!"

" no!...I'm...fine!" she gasped " just...a ...stitch...is ...all ...will...be...fine...just...a ...minute!"

Gill collapsed "Gill! Gill" the Doctor shouted shaking her limp form. he checked her breathing and picked her up carrying her to the TARDIS Gill began to come round " no!" she protested feebly as the Doctor lay her down on the med bay bed. He ripped off the baggy jumper dress she had been wearing and the skinny jeans "NO! Don't!" she attempted to fight him off but was too weak.

" Gill! This corset has got to come off it's affecting your breathing! where did you get it from anyway?"

" NO! STOP!" she screamed tears streaming down her face but it was too late the Doctor cut through the laces on the back of her corset and ripped it off. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw dropping the corset. Gill's heavily pregnant belly flopped out when the corset was removed. Gill hid her face in shame sobbing gently.

" Gill! Why didn't you tell me?" said the Doctor quietly not disguising the shock in his voice.

Gill said nothing and continued sobbing quietly

"How many weeks pregnant are you? How long have you known?" there was no missing the hurt in his voice.

Gill remained as she was head in hands she couldn't bear to look at him

"when where you planning on telling me?" he sounded angry now.

She heard the Doctor pull out a drawer and rummage in it. She felt his hands round her as he turned her roughly onto her back..

"well congratulations !" said the Doctor coldly putting the stethescope back " you and Edward are going to have twins judging by your size I'd say you are about 20 weeks ." then he erupted

" How could you!" he raged " I thought you loved me but all that time I was spending fixing the TARDIS for you for us you were screwing him!" he began throwing machinery about the med bay Gill sobbed . " you cheated on me! And when he rejected you! You came back to me did you? Thought I wouldn't ever find out! I loved you I would've done anything for you and this is how you thank me? You were just using me?"he sobbed now and quieted he turned to leave. It was Gills turn to get angry now.

" DON'T you EVER for one minute think that I never loved you! I have loved you from the first moment I set eyes on you. Yes Edward seduced me 27 weeks ago but you were always there in my heart I felt there was something missing. like I wasn't complete and then you found me again and I knew why I existed again! I have seen him only once in the past 27weeks and that was just after I found out that I was 14 weeks pregnant with what I thought was twins! I had to confront him to find out if we ever ... during my time with him. To see if he was the father because I knew it couldn't possibly be you we're different species you said so yourself!"

The Doctor turned to face Gill fury and hurt burning in her eyes.

" but do you know what? he never laid one finger on me the whole time we were together! we never even kissed!" Gill's voice cracked as tears began to well in her eyes " I haven't seen him since! I've known for 20 weeks that I've been pregnant I've been hiding it all this time! And do you want to know why?"

" Why?" said the doctor softly hurt.

" because I was too scared to tell you!"

The doctor looked at her hurt and confused

" yes! I was scared that when you found out you would stop loving me! Scared that you would leave me here on my own to raise our child!"

The Doctor looked even more confused

" Yes! That's right OUR child! I went to see Edward when I was 14 weeks pregnant and Carlisle gave me a scan there is one foetus but two heart beats! Two heart beats! He had no explanation for it and the only logical one I could come up with is that it's yours! I don't even know what parts of your anatomy are different but you're an alien! therefore I figured I must be carrying an alien! You told me you couldn't impregnate me so I have been doubting it ever since! I've had to hide the morning sickness the marmalade and banana cravings, the mood swings, the heightened sex drive almost killed me as I've had to hide the bump from you with a stupid corset, hide the fact that every time you speak the baby moves! It responds to your every word! In spite of every fibre of logic telling me this couldn't be possible!" she pointed to her oversized belly.

Gill broke down in tears head in hands her grossly swollen abdomen heaving with her sobs.

The Doctor was silent slowly he walked over and sat down on the bed beside Gill he wrapped a blanket round her shoulders slowly he brought his hand down to her abdomen he gently touched it the foetus inside kicked silent tears slid down the Doctors face. " I could never stop loving you!" he whispered into Gill's ear pulling her close to him. They sat silent for sometime Gill sobbing into the Doctors arms.


	22. A Surprise visitor

They woke the following morning in the massive bed in the hotel. The Doctor had walked Gill back there the night before. After finding her a new jumper and maternity trousers they discussed the future in spite of all she had told him the Doctor was still reluctant to believe that he was the father of the child now growing in her abdomen.

"It can't be mine!" he said for the umpteenth time " We're different species It'd be like some sterile m…"

"Don't you Dare say it!" interrupted Gill

The Doctor played with Gill's hair brushing his fingers down Gill's neck til he reached her locket he turned it over in his fingers reading the GIL inscription

"But it isn't possible you'd have to be…" he stopped still watching Gill she was playing with the locket she was looking at it but not seeing it. He sat up the covers slid off revealing his naked body. Gill looked over and blushed. "Doctor !" she said " you're really not helping my hormones!" with that she pulled him in and kissed him passionately. The Doctor protested but soon gave in to his urges.

They lay for a while afterwards Gill still giddy. She turned to look at the Doctor. "You were about to say something when you sat up?" she smiled gently at him "What was it?"

"Gill how long have you had that locket?" he asked

" I dunno all my life I suppose" she replied.

"What's inside it?" he asked.

"Just a picture of my parents." She said shrugging " I can't bear to look at it though."

"Gill have you ever looked at it?" asked the Doctor.

" Not for years." Said Gill. " It's too painful"

" maybe you should take a look at it?" he said kissing her stomach.

He rolled out of bed and left no doubt heading to the TARDIS . The fuel cells had recharged but with Gill being so heavily pregnant and her due date imminent the Doctor decided to ground them for a while especially as she was potentially carrying the first human/timelord to be conceived and carried naturally in 900 years.

The Doctor had wondered ever since he'd found out how Gill was able to carry his child being human theoretically it should have killed her by now . It was only when he saw her playing with her locket that he realised there was a perception filter on it. He mused maybe she was a time lady and her essence was locked in the locket. He quickly shook his head the chances of that were extremely slim to none besides there were several other species of alien that had unlocked that particular kind of technology.

Gill sat in bed alone she fiddle with her locket looking at it she pondered over the Doctors parting words. She fiddled with the clasp and almost opened it when there was a banging noise. Gill started "Hello?" she said dropping the locket instantly forgetting about it.

" it's just house keeping dear!" said an old lady bustling in with a trolley smiling sweetly.

"Oh go right ahead" replied Gill smiling in return

" Thank you." Smiled the old lady " OH my! congratulations! When are you due?"

" hmm? Oh yes!" replied Gill looking down at her grossly swollen abdomen " Only two weeks I think If my calculations are correct!"

"Oh best be careful not to stress yourself then dear wouldn't want the baby to come early!" she replied.

" Well I'm on bed rest now !" Chuckled Gill " Doctors orders!"

" my yes he is very handsome now you're a lucky girl."

" Sorry?"

" your Husband I've seen the pair of you around the Hotel tall fellow with the messy brown hair? He's the father isn't he?"

" Wha..? Oh yeah he is."

"mm" said the old lady licking her lips darkly " do you mind if I touch it?"

" eh no go on ahead." Said Gill she was becoming uneasy.

" mm " she said stroking and fondling Gills enormous belly "We must take it now for ourselves!"

" p pardon?" said Gill nervously

" No" muttered the lady to her self " We must waits! Waits until the fruits is ripe to be picked."

" But HE will be there! no we must do it nows!"

"Yes Nows!" the lady suddenly changed her eyes glowed red and she threw off her skin to reveal a large hairy bat like creature with long saber tooth fangs in a muzzle like a lions.

" Soon we shall feast my sisters! On the Child of Time! Then we shall be unstoppable!" hissed the creature.

Gill screamed "DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

The door suddenly burst open a voice drawled " Not on my watch sister!" there were a couple of gunshots and the creature burst into flames before falling as ash to the floor. Gill looked up standing in the doorway was a strange man he had dark hair and steely blue eyes he was just a little shorter than the Doctor and incredibly handsome. He war a long blue coat that Gill recognised as WWII armed forces uniform. He winked at her. " You alright sweetheart?" he said striding over to the bed and sitting beside her. Gill was still hyperventilating her eyes were wide with shock she continued to stare at the pile of ash on the floor. "Is it?...Is it?..." she babbled

"Dead? Yes" said the man finishing and answering for her.

" It was going to eat my baby!" she gasped clutching her bump.

" Yeah I've been chasing that Bitch across the states! She's been feasting off pregnant women's foetuses usually posing as a midwife and eating the children as they're born. But she couldn't wait to get her fangs into you!" he said " I'm Jack by the way Captain Jack Harkness! What's your name beautiful?"

Gill opened her mouth to reply when the Doctor came bursting in "Are you alright?I heard gunshots I got here as fast as I could!" he stopped when he saw Jack sitting next to her.

"Oh should've known!" he said testily.

" Doctor?" said Jack laughing " What are you doing here? I was just saving this lovely lady and her babys' life from a raptrovore. Now honey what did you say your name was?" the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Jack Stop it!"

"What can't a man introduce himself anymore?"

" Jack don't even start! she's pregnant for goodness sake!"

Jack stood up with his arms raised in submission he walked over to the Doctor who was staring icily at him he suddenly cracked a smile and embraced Jack. "How are you? " He laughed " Haven't seen you in ages!" they began to chat regaling each other with stories of past adventures.

Gill gasped as a spasm of pain ripped through her. " Doctor!" She panted.

Another wave of pain hit her " DOCTOR!" she screamed

The Doctor and Jack spun to face her. " Is it?" he asked worriedly.

Gill nodded.

"Quick!" he called to Jack " Help me get her to the TARDIS."


End file.
